The invention is directed to preparing formaldehyde-free compositions that include polymer and epoxy resin.
Binder compositions that include an epoxy-reactive polymer and water soluble epoxy-functional polymer have been disclosed for application on fibrous webs (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 7,189,307). The specific types of water soluble epoxide functional polymers used in these binder compositions are quaternary ammonium epoxide polymers that include at least four pendant epoxy moieties. A certain vinyl acetate ethylene copolymer having a Tg of 0° C. is used as the epoxy-reactive polymer.
There is a need for a composition that is free of formaldehyde and that imparts good wet burst strength and non-water wicking properties to filter media used in transportation and filtration applications including, e.g., oil filters, fuel filters, air filters and panel filters.